


Pacify her

by Pointeandshoot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi, don't murder me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointeandshoot/pseuds/Pointeandshoot
Summary: josh doesn't like Jenna.  Not because she's Tyler's wife but because she won't stop talking( also it's an au where the band didn't happen but you could've figured that out)





	1. She's so annoying

(Josh's pov)

_Why won't she stop talking?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Josh had been sitting at the table in the restaurant for 2 hours.  Now he had only spoken a few times but his words were always covered up by Jenna's nonstop bitchfest.

OMG _that so reminds me of nothing important blah blah blah blah blah._

Tyler doesn't seem to notice. He never notices. Josh has to talk to him after dinner.  Which should be in like,  what,  12 hours? Oh my god.

" So Josh. Who's gonna pay for the bill? " Jenna asks.

"What?" her question threw me completely off guard. 

"I said, 'So Josh. Who is going to pay for the bill? " she spaced the words out like Josh was a five year old.  

" I am not five" he said. " And I will pay. My treat" Josh didn't mean to.  But he sounded so irritable. He hoped tyler didn't notice but he could see it in his eyes that he had. 

Josh Dropped a few twenties, got up, and left. He walked out of restaurant and onto the sidewalk. He didn't stop walking until he reached his apartment. Josh sat down on his front steps and covered his face with his hands. 

_How could I have been so rude to Jenna?  I mean, yeah she's so annoying and she can't shut her mouth for more than five seconds, but Tyler is my best friend and I should've tried to be nicer._

_Josh's thoughts were interrupted by steps approaching him. He uncovered his face and looked up to see who it was._

 

 

_Tyler_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so don't be harsh or mean b/c I can be a bitch too. I got the idea from Melanie Martinez's Pacify Her. I will try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Josh speaks the truth |-/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh thinks and Tyler speaks. Blah blah blah blah blah

Josh just sat there, staring at Tyler all creeper like. He realized how uncomfortable this was for Tyler and looked away. 

" Are you just gonna stand there or did you come here for a reason?" Josh asks. 

Tyler looks a bit shocked, but that feeling quickly subsided.

" Why don't you like Jenna?" Tyler wondered. His face gave a look of puzzlement and just a hint of anger amoung other emotions. 

Josh sighed. He paused for a moment then stood up. 

"It's not that I don't like her. " he said. " Because I do. She's a really nice girl. It's just-" he cut off.  

_I shouldn't tell him. He doesn't want to know._

" What? " Tyler asked. 

_Don't tell him._

"Josh tell me. I deserve to know."

_Don't you dare._

Tyler grabbed Josh's jacket and shoved him against the outside of the apartment

"Josh, tell me NOW! " Tyler was shouting now.  Anger bubbling inside him. 

"Fine, I'll tell you."Josh spat. "But don't get mad at me for telling you."

Josh paused, just staring at Tyler for a minute, taking in Tyler's innocence one last time.

"She...um.... Tyler, I hate to tell you this, but she talks way too much about stuff that doesn't matter. I mean, yeah she's a woman, but normal woman don't talk _that_  much." Josh said. 

Tyler let go of Josh.

"You're lying" Tyler whispers. He turns and walks away into the night. 

_I shouldn't have told him_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in my closet while I was hiding from chores. Don't kill me for the comment about women talking too much because I, too, am a loud, talkaholic, lady feminist and men are just as bad( sorry not sorry,boys)


	3. Boulevard of broken dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painful memories and a beer in his hand. Sounds like the beginning of a cheesy rom-com.

(Tyler's pov)

Tyler was in a bar. Nothing fancy, but represented how he felt. Crappy. 

20 minutes ago he was talking to Josh and he had made the biggest reveal of Tyler's life. 

_"She talks way too much about stuff that doesn't matter. " Josh had said._

_That can't be true.  She doesn't talk that much.....Does she?_

Tyler pondered this for a moment be fore a memory pops in his head. One of snow on the window sill and a raging party in their heated apartment. 

_New Years Eve_

_" Oh my God, Tyler. Have you seen what Rebecca is wearing?  Um, Hello?  Was she born yesterday? She should not be wearing that skinny of dress. It doesn't compliment her thighs. Like, honey, who are you kidding? This is exactly like the time when she wore a crop top right after Thanksgiving. She ate all of my aunt's apple pie. Oh, Tyler, remember her pie. It makes my mouth water just at the thought of it. You know she's going to culinary school now, right?  Yeah, she's gonna open a bakery when she graduates and she said that I could have discount 'cause I'm her favorite niece. Oh, Tyler. We just have to go there when it opens. I need me some pie.  Just make sure I don't wear a crop top afterwards. That reminds me of the time when Rebecca wore a crop top after she ate all of my aunt's apple pie. Oh, wait. Did I say that already? Oh, damn! " Jenna started laughing hysterically after that._

_Tyler checked his watch, expecting the time to be close to when the party started. He was off by a little, like a few hours._

_His watch showed 12:58. Two minutes 'till the New Year. Hopefully this year will bring good fortune on everyone._

_Tyler strolled off to where ever Jenna stumbled to._

Tyler shook his head to wake himself up from his daydream and took a sip of his drink, falling right back on to memory lane. 

_First time hearing Sia_

_"Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!  Come over here. It's my absolute most favorite song right now. It's called 'The Greatest' by Sia. Its so good." Jenna pressed play on her iPhone and the new melody poured out. It played for a few minutes before-_

_" Oh, Tyler. I just absolutely adore this song. You know that the music video was a tribute to the Orlando club shooting?  Yeah, in the beginning it shows her put on rainbow makeup and release 48 people from a cage. And then, at the end, everyone is all gathered in room where the back wall is littered with gunshot holes and then they all fall down. They then show Madie Ziegler, you know, that chick from Dance Moms?  Any way, it zooms in to see her crying.  Oh my God, Tyler. You need to see it.  The message is so beautiful.  It makes my heart explode a little."_

_By the time she was done,  the next song, which just happened to be "Missing you" by All Time Low, had started playing._

Tyler sat there staring at the wall. Not even remotely interested in checking who was it that was making his phone buzz. 

Eventually, he gave up and answered without checking the caller ID. 

 

 

 

_"Hello?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired and I wrote this instead of home work. Sorry for the mistakes,.


	4. You used to call me on my cellphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The filler in b/w chapters

Previosly on Pacify Her: 

Jenna: blah blah blah shoes blah blah blah sandwichs

Josh: _Jenna's so annoying.(drops the money and walks out swaggerly)_

Tyler _: just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave._

_*scenechange*_

Josh _:_ Jenna talks too much _*gasps* oh no I said that out loud_

Tyler _: *gasps* (walks away to a place where dreams go to die aka: a crappy bar)_

Tyler _: (drinking and reminiscing)_

_*buzzbuzz*_

"Hello? "

* * *

 

Currently

"Tyler, I'm worried."the voice belonged to Jenna. "where are you? I haven't seen you in hours.  I thought you left me for Josh or something." She giggled at that.

"Anyway, Maddie's over. You know the one who talks on and on, nonstop. You have to save me, Tyler. She just gets on my nerves. You know it's so annoying when people just won't shut up. I can't imagine being like that. Divorce me, if I ever get like that. You'd underst-"

"Jenna,"Tyler interrupted. "We need to talk.  It's really serious. "

"Uhh.....Ok....see you at home,then" Jenna hung up. 

Tyler shoved his phone in his pocket,  paid his tab,  and started walking towards his apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me?   
> Sorry it's so short. This really isn't a chapter it's more like a filler. Shutting down.


	5. Can't help falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is lying on the floor of his apartment thinking

Josh pov

Waiting was the only option. I mean, where would he go? Tyler would probably be at some crappy bar and Jenna would be looking for Tyler.

So, Josh waited. He waited for something to turn back the clock or for something that would lead to his ultimate demise, but, still, nothing happened.

He checked his watch for the tenth time in five minutes. 

_How can it only be 1:23? This is so stupid. ~~~~ ~~~~_

Josh sat up from his laying position on the floor.

_Ugh. Why did I tell Tyler that? He must hate me now._ _Why did I do it? I had no personal gain. Jenna's great and smart and so is Tyler. They're perfect for each other. Well, maybe not perfect. They do fight a lot and usually when they do it leaves Tyler calling Josh to comfort him._

The more Josh thought about it, the less perfect the couple appeared to be. 

Tyler was more outgoing. Jenna was not.

Jenna hated music. For Tyler it was a kind of release.

Tyler loved Taco Bell. Jenna, on the other hand, got nauseous at the thought of it.

Jenna had many friends. Tyler had Josh.

And Josh had him. 

_I have Tyler. Tyler is mine. And I am his._

And then, it hit him. The answer was so simple it was like a slap to the face. How could not see it to begin with. Maybe he just didn't want to know or maybe he did, but

_Oh my god. I love-_

Josh lost his train of thought as a soft sound started playing outside his apartment.

"Wise men say" the voice sang while strumming a brown ukulele. "Only fools rush in"

Josh walked over to where the noise was coming from, his front door, and put his ear closer to it.

"But I can't help falling in love with you.

Shall I stay,

would it be a sin 

if i can't help falling in love with you"

It was very noticeable that during the song, the singer was crying.

"like a river flows

surely to the sea

darling, so we go

Somethings were meant to be"

"Josh" the singer stopped playing and in that instant, Josh knew exactly who it was.

"take my hand

take my whole world, too"

He stopped playing again

Josh couldn't take it any longer. He opened the door to see a broken Tyler sitting on Josh's front steps.

"Cause, Josh. My whole world fell apart." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, if you didn't know, the italics mean thoughts or flash backs.  
> Also.........  
> I'm sorry for not posting earlier. I was sick and bored and tired and also I'm super lazy.  
> Little weird girl is out.


	6. Tear in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the time has come

Everytime you let yourself love someone, you voluntarily give your heart to them to hold and take care of. If they drop it or damage it in someway, your heart gains a scar.

If you love and care about them a lot, try your best to keep them, because when they leave, they will take a piece of your heart with them. And the more in love you were, the bigger the piece.

For Tyler Robert Joseph, his heart was shattered. Torn in half. Stomped on. And for good measure, thrown out the window.

Tyler's a broken man. And Jenna had done this to him. I guess he had it coming to him. He was too in love with Jenna to realize her flaws, but not in love with her enough to overlook them. Just another reason why their relationship was toxic. 

"I just don't get it", Tyler said. "yesterday morning, everything was fine. We didn't fight. Not really. And she was my wife. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her. And now, poof!  It's all gone. All the time we had been together, just disappeared. Like a magic trick." Tyler looked down at his hands, which were now resting on Josh's kitchen table, pulling up his sleeves to hide his past scars. 

Josh, who was sitting across from Tyler, replied, "I'm sorry, man. This is all my fault." Josh's face riddled with remorse. 

Tyler looked up and stared at Josh's face. "It wasn't your fault. I-I-I mean it is but Josh," Tyler sighed and reached over to grab Josh's hand."You saved me. You saved me from an awful marriage. You saved me from getting in too deep. And for that, I have to thank you." Tyler still hadn't let go of Josh's hand. Neither of them wanted to let go. 

"Besides, after I told her, all her secrets came pouring out. Secrets about how she has been out of a job for a few months. Secrets about how she was the one sold my piano. And also...." Tyler looked down again. "a-a-a-about how....." Tyler took a deep breath. His voice on the verge of breaking. "she's been cheating on me for a couple of weeks. With Debby. She's in love with her."

Tyler was crying now.  Each tear was a tiny piece of his soul. He truly was a broken man.

So Josh did the most unreasonable thing that he could have possibly done in that moment.

He kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Jenna. Plus I have finals this week so I won't post very soon. 
> 
> Did you miss me? Oh and I'm loving s4 of Sherlock(although I'm dying inside)!  
> Yesterday was my Vessel jam session in honor of its b-day! 
> 
> See you later


	7. Wrap up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so cheesy.  
> But I DON'T CARE!!  
> Mwahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here. Not the greatest but OK.  
> I so failed my finals. Yay(i said sarcastically)
> 
> Bye, nerdzzzzz!

(Tyler's pov)

About a billion thoughts were running through Tyler's head. From the second Josh started leaning in, to the present. Although he was thinking, no thought was made for him to move. The lack of brain activity made Tyler motionless, leaving him to just stare off into the distance like a deranged chicken. 

It took him a while to move. And in this while, Josh had stopped kissing and was now very concerned for Tyler's well-being, for normal people respond when receiving human contact in the facial region.

"H-h-huh, um, w-w-w-what? "Tyler was sort of flailing now, obviously freaking out. "Josh, why-" he held up a finger as if to pause himself, giving him a moment to calm down. "Josh, t-tell me, why did you do that? "

Josh had been staring at his shoes. Studying them. Memorizing them in complete detail. He couldn't bring himself to look the other man in the eye. 

"I don't know." Josh told his shoes. "It was a spur of the moment thing, you know?" 

Josh finally looked up. Not at Tyler's face, but in the general direction. 

Tyler, searching Josh's face for an answer to his troubles, said, "This morning, I was married, josh. _This_ morning, I was _married."_  Tyler looked away, unable to look at his face. "You kissed me. Mouth to mouth. First base. Thingy you do with your lips when on a date." Tyler's hands were mimicking his words. 

"And now, Josh, you tell me that it was a spur of the moment thing? Oh no. Everything you do is a decision. No matter if it was last minute or you had weeks to plan. You kissing me was in the back of your head somewhere and you consciously decided to do it!"

Tyler was on his feet now, towering over Josh, waiting for his reply. 

"So what if I did?"Josh had stood up, staring right into Tyler's eyeballs. "What do you care? I've ruined your marriage, so that already makes me the worst person in the world, and I've done countless other awful things to you that you don't deserve. I'm practically dead to you already. So what do you care if I wanted to kiss you. Its not like you want me back"

Tyler leaned forward and pressed his lips to Josh's. One hand in his hair and the other on his neck. Josh was surprised at Tyler's sudden movement, but, unlike Tyler,he did not stand there like a deranged chicken, he actually moved and leaned into the kiss. 

_I am kissing Josh Dun. Repeat,  I am kissing Josh Dun. Oh, God this is different. Wait, why am I kissing Josh Dun? Because you like him and have liked him for a while. I have? Really? Whatever_

Tyler broke off the kissing. They stood there eyebrows touching, foreheads pressed together. 

"You aren't the worst person in the world, Josh Dun. OK? And you are perfect. There's nothing you could do to convince me otherwise. " Tyler said, closing his eyes for dramatic effect. 

Josh took a small step back, to be able to see Tyler's whole face,  studying him like he was an art critic and Tyler was the beautiful painting made by a new up and coming artist.

"OK."

 

 

 

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't be harsh or mean b/c I can be a bitch too. I got the idea from Melanie Martinez's Pacify Her. I will try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
